This is Our Omega
by kblackwolf
Summary: Aria is reminiscing about the past, until she gets an unexpected visitor who is just dying for her attention.


Ending up on Omega was not her ideal choice, but she had been running from something. And that something happened to be those little goody-two-shoes of her kind back on her home planet. She didn't exactly agree with how they wanted everything to be done, and she just had to get away from home to do things her own way.

Omega was run down, distraught, and a complete mess when she arrived. She made it better over time, but that hadn't been so easily possible unless she had been harsh and cruel.

It was the only way to survive on Omega. She had to deceive people, manipulate them even; anything that she could do to make sure things went her way. Or people would pay.

Aria thought about all of her past en-devours as she stood above the room she controlled, and with arms crossed loosely over her chest she watched the dancers and mercs below. She had a smirk across her lips, and her eyes found one particular person as they headed for the stairs to her scaffolding.

The woman wasn't one for company, but when she heard whispers behind her she knew that she might as well cherish that time reminiscing for the last couple of seconds. Her eyes closed slightly, and although her body relaxed at the gesture her mind was aflame with the idea of being in this room with someone else.

As she let the darkness of the room around her fill her with comfort it was soon forgotten as a three fingered hand wrapped itself around her waist. Finding it's way to her lower stomach where leather laced fingertips brushed the area's of bare skin, and she could feel every part of her insides hitch from contact.

Warmth filled the gap from behind her as the other's body pressed up against her from behind, and the secondary hand slowly found it's way up her torso. But the dark room suddenly started to glow a faint blue as energy sparked over Aria's skin, "I don't think so."

A small smirk, and sound of discontent, left her stranger's lips. "Oh, is that so?" The other female voice teased, her mandibles twitched faintly as they brushed up against the asari's neck. "I have to say I'm not convinced that I shouldn't."

Aria's skin prickled with goosebumps, she could feel the other's breath against her neck and the small continuous twitching of turian mandibles over her skin. However, the response she received wasn't good enough to call off her biotics as she pried the turian off of her without much trouble, and turned to face her assailant. "I've told you, Nyreen, that you cannot just barge in here and do that."

Nyreen, whose now annoyed with the response she recieved, shook off the biotics as she broke them with her own. Taking a few steps towards the asari, closing the gap pretty quickly, she hissed a little under her breath as mandibles fluttered strangely.

A little perturbed by the others actions, she backed away with a sudden scowl, arms dropping to her sides out of rising anxiety of being attacked. Her body still glowing menacingly with growing biotic power, but she could see it in the turians eyes that she wasn't going to back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

No answer.

The blue glow erupted around Nyreen as she finally closed the gap between them, and Aria was backed against a wall with a very threatened look. At least, until the turian shoved her against the wall with such force enough to normally cause concern, but those who served the asari woman knew not to interfere unless told to.

Talons found their way down the tight suit the asari wore, and wrapped around her counterparts waist as the other grabed her left thigh lifting her up higher. She pushed her up against the wall roughly, and their biotics clashed with crackling sparks at the proximity between them. Either woman trying to push the other back, but it was seen that in this moment the turian was certainly winnng.

Aria grinned her usual cocky grin, realizing exactly what Nyreen wanted, and wrapped her arms around the other's neck who pressed dangerously close to the point she could feel the pebbly wall against her bare sections of skin. "Somebody's missed me." She teased, brushing her fingertips across her lover's right mandible sensually as she received a barely audible purr in response.

"It's hard not to when you're avoiding me," Nyreen hissed. Her eyes nearly glued to the other woman's and inhaling the asari's scent with a grumbly purr. "I feel like I have to fight for your affections, Aria. It's not fair." Her face found its way into the crevice of her lover's neck, breathing there.

Shuddering lightly at the action, and lightly caressing the back of her scale-ridden head, Aria couldn't help but sigh in contentment. It felt like ages since she was last with the turian, but right now it was so wonderful to have the woman to herself again without meaningless interruption.

"Aria," she whispered against purple skin. "I need you." A light sound escaped her as fragile mandibles twitched in the air, and against skin, as her body pressed abruptly into her every curve.


End file.
